Washington Parks and People Wikia
Welcome to the Washington Parks and People Since our beginnings in 1990, Washington Parks & People has been helping to transform forgotten and even dangerous locations into living green places that serve their communities. Parks & People connects immediately and directly to people where they live. We understand and address ecological and social issues in a local, human way—by equipping neighbors with knowledge and tools to reclaim their own public spaces. Our scope is geographically small—in some cases literally block by block. We work across the city to address injustice and empower local residents to transform their public spaces. Washington Parks & People provides leadership and support for a city-wide movement for equity, health, and restoration. From Meridian Hill/Malcolm X Park in Northwest DC to Marvin Gaye Park in Far Northeast, Parks & People is reclaiming community spaces and restoring hope. Our efforts address the most basic community needs by making possible safe play, urban agriculture, public health programs, public art and performances, education and sustainable landscape architecture. Mission The Mission of Washington Parks & People is to grow city-wide park-based community health & vitality by nurturing innovation & partnerships. Parks [[Meridian Hill/Malcolm X Park|'Meridian Hill Park']] in the Columbia Heights neighborhood is where Washington Parks & People came into being. We have worked together with neighbors and community partners to bring about the transformation of what was once the single most violent park in the capital region. Today, Meridian Hill/Malcolm X is one of the city's safest spaces to learn, play, and explore [[Marvin Gaye Park|'Marvin Gaye Park']] is Washington’s longest municipal park, spanning 1.6 miles through the far-northeastern DC neighborhoods of Deanwood, Burville, Hillbrook, Lincoln Heights, and Northeast Boundary. This winding park was in very bad shape, largely ignored and forgotten for decades. It had become known by many as “Needle Park,” due to the extremely high level of intravenous drug use, which left thousands of discarded needles in its wake. Rock Creek Park is a large urban park that bisects the Northwest quadrant of Washington, D.C. The park was created by an Act of Congress in 1890, and today is administered by the National Park Service. In addition to the park proper, the Rock Creek administrative unit of the National Park Service administers various other federally owned properties in the District of Columbia located to the north and west of the National Mall, including Meridian Hill Park on 16th Street, N.W., the Old Stone House in Georgetown, and certain of the Fort Circle Parks, a series of batteries and forts encircling the District of Columbia for its defense during the U.S. Civil War.1 [[Walter C. Pierce Community Park|'Walter Pierce Park']] is a multi-use park located in the heart of Adams Morgan, one of Washington, D.C.'s most diverse neighborhoods. The park reflects that diversity and serves as meeting place for the entire community. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Parks